goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Jazzi Gets Grounded for Eternity
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Plot Jazzi watches Johnny Test Season Five on DVD, and she misbehaves at Rei's dad's funeral. Jazzi gets grounded and she also gets arrested. Cast *Ivy as Jazzi, Mimirin, Katarina, Tristan, Princess Davidddizor, Carol, June, and MaryettaFan2006. *Tween Girl as Custard, Shimajiro, Daniel, KarlHamburgerFan2005, and Laura Koala. *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Luna Minami, and Helga. *Eric as Victor, Rocking Ralph, Cochrane-A, Kenny Redman, the Priest, and Ike. *David as Roland, Randall, and BlueKraid. *Julie as RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL and Roll Light. *Young Guy as Derek Vons, Martin, Kenny Clark, Davidddizor, Henry, and Rei Kobayashi. *African Vulture as herself and Little Hans Heimler. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos and Billy Lopez. *John Martinez as Stone Rabbit, Butter Rabbit, and Rudolph Ruffles. *Michael Martinez as Misael and Michael. *Juan Martinez as Jessica, Lucy Ripples, Stella Ripples, Roxy Ruffles, Crystal, and Ruth. *Princess as Ka Chung, HansHeimlerFan2001, and Azura. *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta. *Kayla as Foo, Rita, Sally Smith, and Julia. *Kendra as Noodle. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Brian as Philip and 761954. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies. *Dallas as Isaac and the Cop. Transcript (We see Lucy and Rudolph playing Rocking Catz on the NES.) Rudolph: This is a nice day playing Rocking Catz. phone rings, Lucy picks up the phone Lucy: Hello? Hans: (on the phone) Hello, this is Hans Heimler. I want you and Rudolph to come to my home quick because Jazzi watched Johnny Test Season Five on DVD, made more violent threat videos out of Amos, and scared him! Lucy: Jazzi did what? She was gonna get it! So we'll attack her! Hans: Thanks, goodbye. Lucy: Hey Rudolph. Rudolph: What? Lucy: Jazzi watched Johnny Test Season Five on DVD, made more violent threat videos out of Amos, and scared him. Let's go to Jazzi's home and see what she did. Billy: (crying in pain) Ouch!! Lucy: Billy, what happened to you? Billy: Because Jazzi had beaten me up! Lucy: Jazzi was going to get it! Thanks for telling me, Billy. Wait here and your parents will cheer you up. and Rudolph leave Billy's home to Jazzi's home Lucy: This is where Jazzi was. (Lucy and Rudolph enter Jazzi's home and see Luna, Rei, Custard, Noodle, BB Jammies, Foo, Ka Chung, Mimrin, Shimajiro, June, Henry, Amos, Misael, Michael, Ruth, Crystal, Roxy, Stone, Hans, Derek, Karl, Victor, Hugo, Azura, Ike, Laura, Roobear, and Ralph angry as Jazzi was shocked) Lucy: What did Jazzi do? Rei: She watched Johnny Test Season Five on DVD when Mr Dallas told her no, and she told him to burn in heck. Rudolph: Jazzi watched Johnny Test Season Five on DVD? Now Ike has to get rid of it. Roxy: Jazzi, you have gone way too far. Stone: I agree with my girlfriend! Derek: You will be wearing nappies! Eva: I agree with my boyfriend. Also, you will receive cold baths. Jazzi: Excuse me, guys. I need to tell you something. Stone: What is it? Jazzi: I will tell you. Stone: Did you kill your dad? Jazzi: No, i killed his daddy. dramatic sound plays as Luna, Rei, Custard, Noodle, BB Jammies, Foo, Ka Chung, Mimrin, Shimajiro, June, Henry, Misael, Michael, Ruth, Crystal, Roxy, Stone, Hans, Derek, Karl, Victor, Hugo, Azura, Ike, Laura, Roobear, Lucy, Rudolph, and Ralph are shocked; Amos began crying and sobbing as the screen started shaking. Jessica: (in Kidaroo voice) OH MY GOSH!!! JAZZI!!!! WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH YOU?!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU KILL REI'S DADDY!!! THAT WAS SO TOTALLY FREAKING IT, YOU ARE SO EXTREMELY SUPER ULTRA MIGHTY EXTREMELY MEGA TOTALLY GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY!!! screen turns back to normal and stops shaking Rei: I agree with Jessica! Now Porkbelly was gonna be put in danger of being destroyed by the Lakeside! Roxy: Even worse, the Lakeside has begun to launch an invasion on Porkbelly. Luna: Even terrible than that, you made Amos cry and sob. Hugo: Now we will have to revive Rei's dad, and we have to protect Porkbelly thanks to you. Shimajiro: I agree what Hugo said. Mimirin: Me too. Lucy: Me three. Rudolph: Me four. Roxy: Me five. Stone: Me six. Misael: Me seven. Michael: Me eight. Foo: Me nine. Noodle: Me ten. Ka Chung: Me eleven. Custard: Me twelve. Hans: Me thirteen. Karl: And me fourteen. Derek: I agree with everyone. Amos: (crying) Jazzi, how dare you! You killed Rei's dad. Jazzi: Amos, shut up you stupid 11 year old boy! If you scare me, i will break your kidneys! cries and sobs loudly Rei: Jazzi, shut up! You are hurting Amos' feelings! Now we are going to my dad's funeral! Jazzi: No please, Daddy. Anything but your daddy's funeral! Rei: Go there right now or i will call the cops on you. (We see Luna, Rei, Custard, Noodle, BB Jammies, Foo, Ka Chung, Mimrin, Shimajiro, June, Henry, Misael, Michael, Ruth, Crystal, Roxy, Stone, Hans, Derek, Karl, Victor, Hugo, Amos, Azura, Ike, Laura, Roobear, Lucy, Rudolph, and Ralph crying as Warmth Was Gone from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background) Priest: Here we have Mr Kobayashi. He was a great father of Rei. He died after being killed by Jazzi, a murderous, cold-hearted and terroristic 5 year old human Save Um. Foo: Rei's daddy was a great daddy of Rei. We will miss him and now the Lakeside had destroyed Baltimore, Maryland. Custard: Yes, Foo. Foo: Come on, Custard. Let's bury Rei's daddy into a grave. to: Jazzi outside happy Jazzi: Yes! No more getting beaten up and taken away by that stupid dark red haired daddy of my daddy! Goodbye and good riddance!! Burn in heck! Arriba! (Luna, Rei, Custard, Noodle, BB Jammies, Foo, Ka Chung, Mimrin, Shimajiro, June, Henry, Misael, Michael, Ruth, Crystal, Roxy, Stone, Hans, Derek, Karl, Victor, Hugo, Amos, Azura, Ike, Laura, Roobear, Lucy, Rudolph, and Ralph then appear and get angry at Jazzi as Warmth Was Gone stops playing) Victor: What the heck, Jazzi I cannot believe you said that to Mr Kobayashi! Stone: Jazzi, i'm fed up on your disgraceful attitude! Rei: Get in the car now! Jazzi: It was not fair, Daddy! Lucy: We hate Jazzi so much, Rudolph. Rudolph: Yes, Lucy. Lucy: We need to teach her a lesson and we need to buy her some DVDs and VHS's that are not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Frozen on DVD, Wreck it Ralph on DVD, The Lion King on VHS, Tangled on DVD, some Jimmy Neutron DVDs,some Fairly Oddparents DVDs, some Land Before Time DVDs, some Shimajiro DVDs, some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, some My Friends Tigger and Pooh DVDs, and some Book of Pooh VHS's. Rudolph: We need to. and Jazzi leave, and Hans picks up the phone Hans: Hello, Azura. Jazzi killed Rei's dad! Azura: She did what? She was gonna get it! I am bringing everyone over so we could punish her. Thanks for calling me, Hans. Goodbye. Hans: Okay, bye. (hangs up) Lucy: Okay, Rudolph. When Jazzi gets sent to Germany, we will protect Baltimore, Maryland. to Jazzi's bedroom Rei: Jazzi, since you killed my dad, watched Johnny Test Season Five on DVD, threatened to break Amos' kidneys, and misbehaved at my dad's funeral, your Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros things will be destroyed! Luna: That's right, Jazzi. You are not going to love it. Jazzi: Daddy, Mommy, please!! and Rei destroy Jazzi's Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros things Jazzi: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Rei: You are grounded for eternity! Luna: Now we will put a tamp on you. and Rei put a tamp on Jazzi Jazzi: That hurts. Rei: Now your tamp was on. Let's go outside so the visitors can punish you. to the backyard Rei: Okay, Jazzi. You have some visitors. Hans: I am Hans Heimler. When are you going to stop making some fake DVD openings? Karl: It was i, Karl Hamburger. You are worse than Moe and Joe for killing Rei's papa. Derek: I'm Derek Vons. I am furious at you for killing Rei's dad! Victor: I'm Victor Braun. I cannot believe you misbehaved at Rei's dad's funeral! You'll be forced to watch my favorite show, The Secret Show! Also, you're not invited to Johnny Test's 12th anniversary celebration and you'll never go to Kayla and Billy's wedding! Hugo: It was i, Hugo Himmler. Do not even think about hiring Bubbles8218 to tickle Derek's feet because if you do, I will force you to watch my favorite show, Schoolhouse Rock. Eva: I'm Eva Braun. If you kidnap Hans and tickle his belly, i will let Foo to beat you up. Sally: I am Sally Smith. You are disgraceful and stupid for killing Rei's dad. RockingRalphFTW: I am RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL. Start liking My Friends Tigger and Pooh, and stop liking Dexter's Laboratory. HansHeimlerFan2001: I am HansHeimlerFan2001. If you ever break Amos' legs, i will let Custard to turn you into a baby. Lucy: I'm Lucy Ripples. If you ever dare tickle Hugo's kidneys, i will let Ka Chung to put a nappy on you. Rudolph: I am Rudolph Ruffles, and i agree with my girlfriend. I hate you for killing Rei's dad and making Amos cry and sob over his death! Roxy: I'm Roxy Ruffles. I told Santa that you are getting nothing for Christmas and you'll be getting coal and reindeer poop!! Stone: I am Stone Rabbit, and i agree with my girlfriend. I heard that you are posting some bullying, insulting, swearing, racist, and violent comments on African Vulture's Youtube channel. Amos: I'm Famous Amos. You are not invited to Billy's 14th birthday! Do you know why? Because you killed Rei's dad. Billy: I am Billy Lopez. Melody and Julissa will kill you if you kill Ike. Stella: I am Stella Ripples. I heard that you ordered Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD and you got sent to the Pride Lands! You know doing bad things like that can get you arrested! Ruth: It was i, Ruth. If you make any more foot fetish pictures out of Roxy and Stone, BB Jammies will come and attack you. Crystal: Me Cwystal. No wike you. Jessica: I am Jessica. You will forget your memories about Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Michael: I am Michael. You are considered to be the worst Youtuber i have seen. Misael: It was i, Misael. I hope Rei's dad will be revived! Foo: I am Foo. I know what you did to Rei's daddy! Noodle: I am Noodle. You cannot watch Johnny Test because it was made by Cartoon Network. Ka Chung: it was i, Ka Chung. How dare you watch Johnny Test Season Five on DVD, you bad girl! That was Rita's favorite show. Custard: I am Custard. You are a disgraceful girl and the worst Youtuber for causing some trouble! BB Jammies: Me BB Jammies. Bawd girl! Bawd girl! Rita: I am Rita Fletcher. If you make a dead meat video out of Amos, i will kill you! Ralph: I am Rocking Ralph. Do not even think about getting Julissa Jr and Misael arrested by littering a Sprite can on the ground or Amos will kick you! June: I am June. Do not even think about calling Misael and Michael crybabies during The Lion King or else you will be sent to the Netherworld where the Zombie Pigmen can kill you. Henry: It was i, Henry. If you get Derek, Hans, and Karl arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, i will send you to the Tobis Entertainment logo and the rooster will kill you. Helga: It was i, Helga Hamburger. Start paying attention to The Book of Pooh or Hans will pee on you. Shimajiro: I am Shimajiro. I do not want you spilling some orange juice on Hugo! If you do, he will be really upset to the point that i will be furious. Mimirin: I'm Mimirin. Do not ever scare Misael and Michael or Karl will fart on you. Little Hans: I am Hans Heimler Jr. If you make Amos and Billy cry and sob by using racial insults towards them, Ralph will poop on you. Maryetta: I am Maryetta. Amos called the FBI to shut down the websites made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Davidddizor: I am Dave Jacob Dizor. But you can call me Davidddizor. That was so stupid of you to kill Rei's dad. Princess Davidddizor: I am Salvia Vanessa Smith. But you can call me Princess Davidddizor. It was not nice to kill Rei's daddy. If you kill Azura, i will attack you with Custard's green chainsaw. BlueKraid: it was i, Brian Jones. But you can call me BlueKraid. I am sick and tired of you calling Billy a crybaby during Tangled. Cochrane-A: I am Chris Cochrane. But you can call me Cochrane-A. You are not coming to Hans' 18th birthday! Do you know why? Because i heard that you called Amos a crybaby during Inside Out. Roll Light: I am Roll Light. I told Stone that you have been watching Johnny Test Season Five on DVD. Now BlueKraid was going to destroy it. Tristan: I am Tristan Miyamoto. You will be forced to watch We're Back A Dinosaur Story rather than Batman Classic. Roland: It was i, Roland Torrbinson. You can watch Bananas in Pajamas 1996 instead of Jimmy Two Shoes. How about that? Philip: I'm Philip Knoxville. Me and my family will go to the Shed Aquarium without you. 761954: I am John Sturtridge. But you can call me 761954. Your stupid Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros things are giving me nightmares. Do not ever do it again. African Vulture: I am African Vulture. You made Amos vomit because of what you did to force him to watch Johnny Test on Cartoon Network. Azura: I am Azura. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking Dr Finlay's Casebook. Ike: I am Ike. I heard that you peed on Billy. How dare you. Martin: I'm Martin Jameson. How about you start liking Bananas in Pajamas 2010? Randall: And i am Randall Himmler. You are a bad girl. Helga and i hate you. Ralph: First punishment, i will change your voice to Kayla. Jazzi: (now speaking in Kayla voice) Please no! Change my voice back to normal! Please! Ralph: No, Jazzi. That's what you get for killing Rei's dad. Stone: Second punishment, i will turn you into the size of a rat. Jazzi: (shrinking) Oh no! I am shrinking! was shrunk into the size of a rat Stone: Now you are turned into the size of a rat. Davidddizor: Third punishment, i will spank you. spanks Jazzi seven times Jazzi: Ouch!! lets go Davidddizor: Now your bottom was red. Amos: Fourth punishment, i will punch your eye. Jazzi: Please no, Amos! Amos: Too bad, Jazzi. punches Jazzi's eye Jazzi: Ouch!! My eye!! Amos: That's what you get for misbehaving at Rei's dad's funeral. Billy: Fifth punishment, i will break your foot! breaks Jazzi's foot Jazzi: Ouch!! My foot!! Roxy: Sixth punishment, i will play the Screen Gems Television Batfink fanfare loudly. Jazzi: That will hurt my ears. gets out a speaker and plays the Screen Gems Television Batfink fanfare loudly Jazzi: Ouch!! my ears!! Rudolph: Seventh punishment, you will watch Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time. Jazzi: Please no! Not Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time! Rudolph: Too bad, Jazzi. puts on Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time on VHS and forces Jazzi to watch it minutes later Lucy: Eighth punishment, i will slice your belly with Noodle's purple chainsaw. slices Jazzi's belly with Noodle's purple chainsaw Jazzi: Oh no!! My belly!! Ruth: Ninth punishment, i will break your kidneys! breaks Jazzi's kidneys Jazzi: Ouch!! My kidneys!! Jessica: Tenth and final punishment, i will sing Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh. Jazzi: No, Jessica! Do not sing it! If you sing it, i will attack you! Jessica: Too bad, Jazzi! (sings) He's Winnie the Pooh, Come and find me! He's Winnie the Pooh, He's in the book! He's Winnie the Pooh, Everyone knows he's Winnie the Pooh! He's Winnie the Pooh, And all my friends here! He's Winnie the Pooh, Come have a look! He's Winnie the Pooh! The fun never ends here! Everyone knows he's.. Winnie the Pooh! Winnie the Pooh!!! Stella: There will be no Fan Fiction Wikia, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Ed Edd and Eddy, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Powerpuff Girls, no Youtube, no Snagglepuss, no Huckleberry Hound, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Top Cat, no Family Guy, no Simpsons, no Amazing World of Gumball, no Batman Classic, no Ben Ten, no Chowder, no IM Weasel, no Codename Kids Next Door, no Batman The Animated Series, no Cow and Chicken, and no more anything. Martin: There will also be no Mcdonald's, no Subway, no Arby's, no Hardee's, no Burger King, no Dairy Queen, no Cousins Subs, no Five Guys, no Wendy's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Chuck E Cheese, no Wonderburger, no What A Way To Go Go, no Dunbar's Drive In, no Roxy Supper Club, and no Johnny Rockets. Hans: The only things you will eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, lawn clippings, ratburgers, pig nose pancakes, elephant tusk crackers, elephant skin, vegetables, fruits, urine, poop, vomit, raw burgers, frozen fries, toothpaste, dental rinse, skunk spray, expired milk, expired soda, cum, water soaked bread, chicken feet soup, bloody eyeballs, and expired juice. Jazzi: Yuck!! I hate that gross crap! Roland: Too bad, Jazzi. They are the only things you will eat and drink. Princess Davidddizor: You will be forced to watch films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Tangled, Frozen, Inside Out, The Lion King, Aladdin, The Buttercream Gang, Hey Arnold The Movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Anastasia, Rugrats In Paris The Movie, Rugrats Go Wild, Genesis Super Babies, Bambi, Pinocchio, the Shimajiro film saga, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, the Shrek film saga, Pocahontas, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, and many other films. Crystal: Agweed! Davidddizor: Crystal says that she agrees. However, not to mention that you will also be forced to watch shows not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, Hey Arnold, Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys, Ducktales 1987, Ducktales 2017, Bananas in Pajamas 1996, Bananas in Pajamas 2010, Shimajiro, Barney, Dr Finlay's Casebook, Spiderman Classic, Leave it to Beaver, Caillou, Total Drama, Tangled The Television Series, The Secret Show, and many other shows. BlueKraid: And not only that, you will be forced also to watch the show where you, your boyfriend, your siblings, Ka Chung, and your best friend star in, which was the Save Ums. Azura: You will also be forced to play video games not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Tigger's Honey Hunt, Circus Charlie, Circus Capers, Rally Bike, World Games, California Games, Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A Category:The Save Ums' grounded days